Art of Weather/Sorcery Clima-Tact
The Sorcery Clima-Tact is the third upgraded form of Nami's bo-staff. Appearance Like the previous incarnations, it is a long, thin, cyan-colored staff that can split into three separate parts, and it is kept in a holster on Nami's belt. Unlike the Perfect Clima-Tact, this new weapon does not have any visible Dials protruding from it, and at its full length, it is taller than Nami. Usage Nami upgraded it during the two years she spent studying on Weatheria, incorporating the new technology and knowledge she gained there. Its new combat capabilities were first demonstrated when she arrived on Sabaody Archipelago, and used it on the Impostor Straw Hat Pirates, destroying the building they were in with one attack. She later used it during the Fishman Island Arc on lower ranked members of the New Fishman Pirates. Unlike the previous versions, this new Clima-Tact can also be used for regular daily uses too, such as taking showers and creating roads for travel. Furthermore, it allows Nami to create Sea Clouds that are able to survive on the Blue Sea. Battle Uses * : Nami has been shown using an upgraded variation of this technique, allowing her to become invisible for an unknown amount of time. When she swings the Clima-Tact again, the mirage is released. * : Nami points one of the three segments of the Clima-Tact at an enemy. A small bubble forms at the tip facing the opponent which then bursts and shoots a gust of pressurized air at an enemy at high speed. It resembles a thin whirlwind. This was first used against a member of the New Fishman Pirates who tried to attack her. * : Nami makes a long chain of dark clouds come out of her Clima-Tact. She then swings the cloud chain around her, electrocuting anyone within range of it. It was first used against a group of New Fishman Pirates. It seems to be an upgraded version of her Thunder Lance Tempo and Thunder Charge: Swing Arm used in combination. This is called Storm Cloud Rod in the FUNimation sub. * : Nami creates three dark clouds, in what appears to be a triangular formation. When someone passes through the middle, the clouds electrocute it. It was first seen being used against a small Dragon on Punk Hazard. Nami was seen pretending to be a ninja by casting a Ninjitsu technique to create these clouds by shaking her index fingers, but she mistakenly referred to it as a samurai impersonation. * : Nami creates a small bubble on the tip of one of the three segments of her Clima-Tact. The bubble produces immense heat which can melt snow easily. It was first used in order to get Monet out of the way by melting her snow. It is possible that this technique is an improved version of the Heat Ball. * : Nami produces many giant balls made out of Sea Clouds which are able to survive on the Blue Sea. She then gathers up all of the balls and creates a wall with them, to hold back her opponent(s). This technique is similar to Milky Road and a technique she used against some New Fishman Pirates. It was used in an attempt to stop the raging children during the Punk Hazard Arc. * : Nami launches a large egg, which hatches to reveal a particular kind of weather. ** : After launching the egg at her opponent, she then commands it to hatch, calling it Lightning-chan, which then releases a large thundercloud, similar to Enel's Deathpiea ability, albeit on a smaller scale. After creating thunderclouds above her enemy, Nami can then take control of the lightning using her Clima-Tact, concentrating all of the lightning in the cloud into one blast and guiding it towards her opponent(s) to strike them down, making escape nearly impossible. This was first used in order to prevent Baby 5 and Buffalo from escaping with Caesar Clown. ** : Nami attempted to use this attack against Jora, but it failed after her Clima-Tact was transformed into art by Jora's Devil Fruit ability. While the effects of the attack have not been seen in the manga, in Pirate Warriors 3 it produces a snow cloud that releases a tornado-like snowstorm that freezes surrounding enemies. ** : After the egg hatches and releases dark clouds, Nami calls down rain, affecting the temperature and humidity and creating fog and mist. This was first used in order to escape from the Big Mom Pirates. Other Uses * : Nami makes a small rain cloud above her head. She uses the rain from the cloud as a way of showering. * : Nami creates a path made out of Sea Clouds, which are able to survive on the Blue Sea unlike normal Sea Clouds. It was first used to create a path to Punk Hazard over the sea of flames. References Site Navigation fr:Art_de_la_Météo/Baguette_Climatique_Ultime Category:Weapons